Lost Child
by grimmzapdos
Summary: Basically a Wbwl version of canidate rebirth by Kithrin with changes of my own(rated M for future) I OWN NOTHING. Going under a minor rewrite
1. Prophecy(not a real chapter)

(The Prophecy)

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …

(The Unheard Part)

If the child of Fate is wronged by the "Light". All will be but lost to whom wronged them. The Child will be the savor or the destroyer to who wronged them. For they will change Fate itself to the power their will.

(End of Prophecy)

This my costume Prophecy for Harry Potter


	2. Chapter I

(AUTHOR NOTE)

This is a Harry Potter and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover, also elements of others. Fem Harry, Fem Harry name will be Evelyn. Potters alive Bashing Of Dumbledore potters and the Weasleys. WBWL the Prophecy will be different than cannon.

The first part of the first chapter will be basically a copy and paste from candidate rebirth by Kithrin

(You should read it)

(AUTHOR NOTE END)

Index

Thought 

Moves/Spells

\-- Chapter I --

An Five year old Evelyn Potter was

Abandoned by her parents for her brother Adrian "The Boy Who Lived" Three years ago(not writing the part when voldemort at the hollows). but right now she was thirsty and starving, as well as smelly as she had been locked in her cupboard for the last three days without food or water. She was approaching his limit of time she could last without water, and combined with the severe ammonia small, and the smell of his own feces, she was losing the battle with biology.

This was made worse by the fact that the Dursley's had turned off the AC and a heatwave was hitting the country.

Her pounding went unheard, as there was nobody to hear it, so she had stopped after the first day.

She soon reached his limit, and collapsed in his own filth, unconscious. She would never wake.

Nobody saw or heard the black mist come from the girl's scar, then scream before returning to girl's body and fusing with her magical core

The wards over the house collapsed instantly, as well as spells that were placed over the whole area. Spells that were intended to prevent the girl from being taken from the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later the police were busting down the door as people passing by had reported a bad smell the cops searching the house found the source of the smell, a young girl, dead in her own filth, and locked in a cupboard under the stairs with two padlocks three deadbolts, an a latch.

Six days later, the family that lived in the house was arrested for murder upon pulling into the driveway.

Their protestations about the 'freak' deserving it went unheard.

Thus ended Evelyn Potter's story... or did it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Souls are funny things. Some pass on to the afterlife, some are reborn, and some cease to be.

A new being being born/created may receive a fresh, never used before soul, or may receive a reincarnated soul.

Reincarnated souls usually are scrubbed clean, with only faint hints of dejavu accompanying them.

In rare cases, weather it be due to the intervention of fate, destiny, or just bad luck...

the soul remembers everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few months after the CPUs were imprisoned in LeanBox

LeanBox Sharite fluctuating with dark and light share energy giving birth to a new CPU candidate

The oracle of LeanBox was investigating what was happening to the sharite. She knew she would need help. So she brought Histoire to help. Only to see nothing was going on. But Histoire did see what happened.

I know what the problem was, Histoire said to Chika Oracle Of LeanBox. What was the problem Histoire, Chika asked. Look down, Histoire answered. Chika looks down to see a girl the age of 5 with blond hair and wearing green shorts and a shirt with a black and white rose on it sitting right in front. Who is She, Chika asks. Histoire just Face pawned herself. Pretty fairy why did you do that, the girl asks. Tell her who you are even though it should be obvious, Histoire said pointing to Chika. I don't know who but I know I am but I think I am Evelyn and I am supposed to be dead. But a voice in my head told me that Evelyn the CPU candidate of LeanBox. Chika faints. Why do say you are supposed to be dead, Histoire asked. I died then found myself in this room with a voice telling me I am the CPU candidate of LeanBox, Evelyn said. Okay, Histoire said.


	3. Chapter II

\-- Chapter II --

Author Note

Sorry that I have bad grammar.

In hyper dimension time moves faster than Harry Potter world. I deleted the Original version of this chapter since it was just a draft that wasn't going to even posted but my friend thought it would be funny to post it without me knowing. This chapter will be longer than the last one

Author Note Over

(Index)

Thought 

Moves/Spells

Three years later

(No one's pov) (gamindustri)

Nepgear and friends were in Leanbox searching for the mascot to save the imprisoned CPUs but first they headed to basilicom to see if they have any information were the mascot could be. But on the way to the basilicom they noticed something weird That there isn't any activity of ASIC in Leanbox but only person in the group knew the reason why. This person is Compa.

Have you noticed there is no Activity of ASIC here in Leanbox, IF asks her friends. Yes it is quite strange, Nepgear replies. No it isn't because Leanbox currently has the highest amount of shares in Gamindustri and i can tell you the reason why, Compa said. Tell us Already Compa, IF and Nepgear yelled. A Few Months after Ge-Ge and the others were Imprisoned to a New CPU Candidate was born in leanbox, Compa said. More details please, IF said. Okay, The CPU Candidate's name is Evelyn and she has strong sense of justice. She is very protective of things she cares about. Also I am warning you don't get her made in HDD. Other than that I don't know, Compa said. Nepgear and friends arrive at the basilicom and rest for the day.

The next day nepgear and company were going ask the oracle of Leanbox Chika if she has any Idea were the mascot is but they ran into someone else instead. The person looked a girl the age of 5 with blond hair and wearing green shorts and a shirt with a black and white rose on it. Who are you, IF asks the girl. I am Evelyn The CPU Candidate of Leanbox and I heard you were looking for the Mascot, The girl now know as Evelyn The CPU Candidate of Leanbox said. Yes we are looking for the mascot. Do you know where it is, Nepgear said. Evelyn Pulls The mascot disk out of nowhere and hands it to Nepgear. I am coming with you just to save my sister, Evelyn said.

(Few months later) (Evelyn's POV)

We were in the Game Graveyard. Me and others were about our sisters. But before we could we encountered CFW Judge. This made me mad.

I will take care of him you save our sisters, I yelled to the others. Okay, The others said and headed to the Imprisoned CPUs. Oh so you think you can take me on by yourself, CFW Judge Said. No I don't think I know I can, I said. I will give you the first move, CFW Judge said. I transform into my HDD form as my first move.(Imagine a Green Flora Version of Rom and Ram's HDD Form)

CFW Judge swings his weapon at me. His weapon of choice is a large, dark two-bladed halberd with neon blue blades, adorned with button-like accessories and a large skull in the center of the bladed piece. I absorb his weapon When it connects with my body. Thanks for the new weapon, I say summoning a smaller green version of his weapon but instead of a skull it was a rose.

CFW Judge seems to be in shock after seeing. WHO ARE YOU, CFW Judge asks when he gets over his shock. Someone that is going to eat your soul, I say. He seems to back away in fear after hearing me say this. You can not run from me, I say dismissing the weapon I had then I punch him through his chest and I pull out a dark orb from his chest. This orb is his sinful soul. I put the orb in my mouth and swallow it. I transform back

(Vert's Pov)

I open my eyes and see the Sisters of the others Saving me and the others. How i wish I had a sister. Than I see Someone fighting CFW. The person looks like a green flora version of White sisters HDD form. I heard The CFW asking the person Who they are. The person replies by saying someone that will eat his soul. I see the person literally eat his soul and transform into a girl the age of 5 with blond hair and wearing green shorts and a shirt with a black and white rose on it. My only thought who are they. The girl approaches me and Hugs me. Who are you, I ask the girl. I am Your little sister Evelyn The CPU Candidate of LeanBox.

(No one's Pov)

(Hogwarts)

In the hospital wing after the encounter with Voldemort that was possessing the defense against dark arts professor.

(Adrian's POV)

I was in the hospital wing thinking what just happened

Voldemort told me under a magical oath that I have a sister that was the one who defeated him that night. I am not the boy who lived. Dumbledore and my parents enter the hospital wing. Adrian my boy what happened, Dumbledore asks.

I ignored him and just look at my parents and ask where is my sister. How did you find out, My mom asks clenching her chest. A magical oath from Voldemort telling me That I am not the BWL and that my sister I didn't know existed was the one who defeated him, I said. Everyone who heard me say this thought one thing. That thing was CRAP. Dumbledore where is my sister, I ask. Dead she was killed by the the Dursleys and it is my fault for putting with them, Dumbledore said. My mom and dad fall to the ground and started crying after hearing this.

End of chapter

How did you like it


	4. Chapter III

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry if have bad grammar but remember I am new to this**

 **I am letting you know that**

 **Evelyn can only eat soul shards not full souls if you recall CFWs are fragments of the Deity Of Sin. So the CFWs are soul shards of the deity of sin. Evelyn can only absorb weapons go with the soul shards. Evelyn will have multiple HDD forms you seen one of them in this chapter. Evelyn is extremely OP. Evelyn will hate wizarding world's stupidity. In this chapter Evelyn will be brought into Harry Potter dimension**

 **Author's Note Over**

 _Parselmouth_

\-- Chapter III --

After saving the imprisoned. The CPUs headed home to their nations to rest.

(Evelyn's POV on the way to leanbox)

No one in LeanBox knows that I exist or that they have a CPU Candidate, I say to my sister Vert. We will have to fix that won't we, Vert replies. Yeah, I replied to Vert. Let's do it tomorrow than, Vert replied to me. No you will rest up before we introduce me to the people of LeanBox, I scolded her. For how long do I have to wait to introduce you to Our nation's citizens, Vert asked. At least a month and we can bond during that month, I say. My sister looks happy after I said this.

One Month Later

(No ones POV)

A crowd of people were in front of the LeanBox Basilicon.

I wonder why Lady Green Heart called everyone here, A man in the crowd said.

We will find out soon sense Lady Vert just came out of the Basilicon, A person replied. You might wonder why I called you here today, Vert said. A few minutes of silence before Vert continued speaking. I would like to introduce someone to you, Vert said. A small girl steps out from behind her. This is Evelyn our CPU Candidate I'm going to let her talk to you now, Vert said than stepped away. I am Evelyn your CPU Candidate and I hope you will take care of me, the small girl now known as Evelyn to the Crowd. Everyone in the Crowd Cheered after hearing this only to be interrupted by a monster attack in the distance. The monster looked like a giant mutant with to tails with hearts at the end of them. Run from here, Evelyn yells to the crowd while giving off a strange aura of Authority. Everyone in the crowd ran to somewhere. When everyone safely away Vert and Evelyn transformed into there HDD forms. Green Heart/Vert and Green Sister/Evelyn flew towards the giant mutant mouse monster.

(Evelyn's POV)

We will have to defeat this monster quickly, My sister said to me. Yeah I know but this monster is possessed by a fragment of a soul, I say as I was Attacking the monster's tails knowing they were the monster's weapons.

The monster swipes me and my sister with it's tails. While my sister is still greatly weakened from her three year imprisonment

She barely survives the attack with 1 HP. While I still had most of my HP left. The monster attacks again It misses me but still hits my sister causing her to fall to the ground. The monster's turn ends and I was filled rage.

 **As I stare at the monster in rage is when**

 **I hear a dragonic voice filled with a Wrath in my** **head saying**

 **I am the sin of wrath.**

 **I was once a fragment of the deity of sin**

 **but now**

 **I am the power that resides deep within**

 **you**

 **Unleash the power of the**

 **SIN HDD**

 **SIN OF A DRAGON**

 **(Sin of Wrath)**

 **Evelyn learned**

 **SIN HDD: Dragon Sin**

 **SIN HDD NOW UNLOCKED**

I see a new option tab on my battle screen called SIN HDD 

I open the new tab to see 

Current Forms Unlocked

 **SIN HDD: Dragon Sin**

I activate the only option in the

New tab **SIN HDD: Dragon Sin**

I transform out of Green Sister into what looked like a six year old humanoid dragon with dark green scales that were it was so dark it looked like it was black. The weapon it had was the weapon I got from CFW Judge 

I somehow knew

I knew what my name is in this form for it is

 **Green Sister:**

 **Dragon's Wrath**

The monster looks at me and it starts to back away.

You can not run away from my WRATH, I say to the monster as I grab the monster's tails and they disappear as I grabbed . I didn't know I absorbed the tails as a new weapon. 

I attack the monster nonstop until it dies but when it does die a black crystal comes flying out of The Monster as transforms into a little rat

I immediately grab onto the crystal before it could get away.

When The crystal was in my hand it started to sink into my hand causing me to absorb it. I suddenly hear something call for help. I don't know why but I knew I had to help but I didn't know how. I fall unconscious as I tried to move.

(Hogwarts chamber of secrets)

But when I awoke I was in front of a boy on the ground dying from poison but I felt like I had to save him no matter what like he was family. she did not know he is her brother before she was reborn. I started to heal the boy by taking poison from him into her

(Adrian's POV)

Adrian Potter was on the ground dying of Basilisk Venom. He knew help wouldn't come but In a act of desperation he yelled for help. To his surprise a girl appeared before him and somehow started to heal him. When she finished healing him he was still too weak to move but he saw that The basilisk started approach from behind the girl to attack her. Behind you, I yell to the girl before the basilisk could attack her. The girl stands up and turns around to face the basilisk. As she looks into the basilisk eyes but it didn't do anything to her but than it seemed freeze like it was hesitating. The basilisk hissed at her and She started to hiss back to it.

(Evelyn's POV)

I just finished finished healing the boy just to hear the boy yell behind you at me. I stood up and turned around to see what the boy was warning me about. But to my surprise when I looked to see a giant serpent. I look into the serpent's eyes and I seemed to recognize it as my friend Draigg from before I was reborn as and it recognized me too.

 _Evelyn, the basilisk questionly said to me. Draigg Why are you attacking people, I ask. I am being commanded by the heir, Draigg replied. That is funny sense I am the heir by conquest so you don't have to follow their orders, I said. What I been following orders from a fake, Draigg yelled. Sadly yes but right now it is payback time, I said. Do you want to help, Draigg asked. Yep, I reply. _

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

(Evelyn's POV)

Draigg was leading me deeper in the chamber to see who needs. When we got there all I see is a ghostly male teenager floating above what looked like a diary. The ghostly teenager looks at me and asks who am I. Better question who are you, I say causing the ghostly teen to become mad.

 _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four, the ghostly teen chants._

Draigg comes from behind me

 _Kill her, the ghostly teen yells._

Draigg ignores him and just looks at me waiting for a command.

 _Behind me, I command._

Draigg goes back behind me

Who are you, the ghostly teen asks with a hint of fear in his voice after seeing me successfully ordering Draigg.

I am Lady Slytherin, I reply as I lunged towards him. When I get close to the ghostly teen I yell name of a attack

 **WRATHFUL SOUL**

A ghostly Dark Green Dragon appears in front of me and swallows the ghostly teen whole

Evelyn learned

 **Sin HDD: Serpent Sin(Envy)**

I turn around and I grab onto and absorb Draigg. Than i Vanished

Little did I know the boy that I healed earlier was watching the whole thing.

(Adrian's POV)

I watched the battle in disbelief. I see The girl who healed me just commanded the basilisk and said herself that she is Lady Slytherin. I hear her yell WRATHFUL SOUL. After she yells it a ghostly dark green dragon appeared and swallowed the teenage Voldemort whole. Than she grabs onto the basilisk aborning it. Than the girl vanishes

I didn't notice that Fawkes was watching the whole time

(no one's POV)

Dumbledore was in his office waiting for fawkes to report in how Adrian was doing in the chamber. Fawkes flashes onto his perch right next to Dumbledore. Fawkes What happened in the chamber, Dumbledore asked. Fawkes explains what he saw happen in the chamber of secrets through their familiar bond.

(Gamindustri)

It has been a month sense Evelyn disappeared But right now the CPUs and others just got into a fight CFW Magic.

Right when Vert/Green Heart was about to land the first strike. CFW Magic said Even I die here it won't stop our goddess The Deity Of Sin from being revived. After hearing CFW Magic say this the CPUs and the others seem to freeze. So let the fake be revived and I will show they will face THE TRUE POWER OF SIN, a familiar voice said. CFW Magic turns around to see a six year old girl emitting a dark green Aura. CFW did not know this girl is Evelyn/Green Sister. Who are you, CFW Magic asks.

(Evelyn's POV)

I will tell you if you win, I tell CFW Magic. You ignorant fool that think you can win so, CFW Magic replies

I was about active **SIN HDD: Dragon Sin** but i Saw a new option labeled

 **SIN HDD: Serpent Sin**

As I saw the new option I heard Draigg's voice in my head say

 **Evelyn**

 **I grant you**

 **The power of my Sin**

 **The**

 **Power of Envy**

 **Use Thy Power**

 **And become**

 **Green Sister: Gorgon's Envy**

Without hesitation I activated the new option to turn into my new form(Imagine Rider Medusa from Fate/stay night but in a green color scheme)

After I finished transforming into **Green Sister: Gorgon's Envy** CFW Magic asked me WHAT ARE YOU.

My only response was I am the manifestation of THE SIN OF ENVY.

She attacks me but only does one damage to my HP.

I Yell my attack **Gorgon's Stare**

Doing so I take off my blindfold and looking CFW Magic in the eye causing her to slowly turn into stone. I put back on the blindfold afterwards

CFW Magic tries to attack again but She couldn't move.

Why can't I move, CFW Magic yells. Because your soul is now mine, I say while putting my hand through her chest and pulling out her soul. I start absorb the soul.

Evelyn learned

 **SIN HDD: ANGEL SIN** **(Pride)**

 **SIN HDD: BEHEMOTH SIN** **(Gluttony)**

Everyone was watching was shocked at

I transform back to my normal self to be bombarded by questions.

(No one's Pov)

Neptune and the others were watching Evelyn fought CFW Magic. They watch as she transformed from Green Sister into something else that looked Somewhat familiar.

When the fight was over the group of Neptune and others ran towards Evelyn/Green sister and bombarded her with questions.

Vert asked, where was she for the past month. Everyone else asked what was the power you used.

I will tell you later when we are not in the open, Evelyn replies to everyone then she collapsed

(Evelyn's POV)(Dreamscape)

I found myself a hallway made of a black material making seem like a void with countless number of doors in it. I only made out seven doors the rest were a blur. The doors that i could make out had different symbols on them. The Symbols were made of what looked a Dark Crystals. But i could only make up four of the symbols. The symbols I could make out were a dragon, a serpent, a behemoth, and a angel. I tried to walk to the doors that had the symbols but i couldn't reach them.

(Dream Over)

(A Day Later)

I wake up in my room in Leanbox. Everything in my memories from yesterday was foggy to the point i couldn't make it out. I got out of bed then exited the room and headed to the dining room to eat something. When I was in the dining room I saw everyone starting to eat. I grab a serving of food and ate it. When everyone was finished eating they saw me.

How long have been here, Nepgear asked. I arrived when you began eating, I said. What was the power you used to absolutely destroy CFW Magic, Noire asks. What do you mean who is CFW Magic, I ask. The person you fight yesterday, Uni said. Oh you mean the soul fragment, I say. What was the power you used and what do you mean soul fragment, Neptune asked surprising everyone that asked a good question. I don't know, I replied


End file.
